koenokatachifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 06
"Why?" is the sixth chapter of the Koe no Katachi manga series, as well as the first chapter of the second volume. Synopsis Ishida meets Nishimiya again. His plan is to apologize but instead, he asks for friendship. Summary Ishida finally meets Nishimiya. Ishida makes a thoughts again thinking Nishimiya hating him and came to see her again to apologize to make himself feel better. Ishida is sweating and not utterin a word until Nishimiya runs. He follows her until he trips. He gives up hoping she will talk to him again. For everything he has done to her, he remembers he was already given a lot of chances and he wasted it and thought there's nothing wrong with her running away from him until he feels the word "why" written on his palm through a finger. He looks up and sees Nishimiya to be the one responsible. She helps him stand and is now waiting for his answer. He hands her communication book during grade school and when he explains, he stops in the middle of talking and recalls she cannot hear him. So instead, he does the sign language for "You forgot this" while holding the communication book. Nishimiya is very surprised and confirms if he knows sign language. He explains he studied it so he can say one thing. He tells her she has suffered a lot because no one can hear her. She flips the communication book and while Ishida looks at her, he reminisce all the things he said and done to her and thinks what he currently does is not enough and he has not receive the right punishment yet before he dies. He stops her from looking at it as she gets teary eye. He explains more the reason why he meets her. He tells her it is only half of his reason and approached her because of his selfish desires. Their grade school life would be fun if they understand each other and the only time he heard her voice is when they had a fight. He adds how he hate himself for being selfish and never thought other's feelings with his actions. After the incident with her, everyone looked down on him and for his seventeen years of life, no one has seen him as a good person. He came to realize that he is mad about the fight and his feeling of himself unchanged since grade school. And now, he understand what she once trying to say when she waited for after school hours. He showed it to her what she has done before and he asks for friendship which he suddenly thought he went overboard after Nishimiya covers her face with the communication book like being embarrased. Ishida panics and asks her a lot like why did she say that and how can she say that. The people who are passing by tease both of them when Nishimiya grabs Ishida's hand.Chapter 6 Volume 2, Koe no Katachi Characters Characters in order of appearance: *Ishida Shouya *Nishimiya Shouko Reference Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 2